Inuyasha for Beginners
by Rose Royce
Summary: [Formerly called Show and Tell with Pumkin!]Pumkin tells you the some of the characteristics of your favorite Inuyasha casts! Learn somthing and you'll go far! In Show and Tell form. Good enough for those who hardly see the anime.
1. Inuyasha!

You know you guys LOVE Pumpkin! Or not...

ANYWAY this new story of mine is just a basic Show and Tell- themed...uhhh..story. Kinda funny (I hope), and informative! LEARN SOMETHING!

* * *

"SHOW AND TELL TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMME!" Pumpkin screeched jumping around tell classroom. "Today's the day Lulu presents her presentation! It'll be the best presentation of all of presentation-dom! Wait that's not a word is it? But WHO CARES! I'm gonna get an A! Even better, I'm going to get an A plus! Even better better, I'm going to get an A plus-plus-plus-PLUS! YEAH! IT'LL BE GRRRRR-EAT!"

Hiro Komata whispered to Mei Watanabe, "_Why does she keep calling herself Lulu?"_

"'_Cause she's a total nut case, like that Poemi girl in the class across the way." _Mei whispered back. The teacher, Mrs. Hinata, just stood there calmly, smiling at her. Supposedly, she was supposed to be "the hottest teacher in the school", but that's not what this fanfic is about…

"Now, now, Pumpkin, settle down and come gives us you're presentation!" Mrs. Hinata said sweetly.

"_Good luck, Pumpkin," _Futaba thought, blushing. "_She's so cute!"

* * *

_"A-HEM! For my show and tell, I brought something SPECTACULAR!" She stated.

The class became silent from lack of care.

"I brought something so cool, so intriguing, that not one girl in this room would not jump for joy! With this, Lulu can rule the world with cuteness! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" The classed screamed, somehow towering over her.

"Ok, ok! I present to you, INUYASHA!"

Next to her was a big cage, and the cage was covered with a white cloth. With one smooth snatch, she uncovered the cage revealing our favorite hanyou with his back faced toward the class, wolfing down a bowl of ramen.

"Hey! Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha said, mouth full, looking at everyone.

"Inuyasha is a dog-demon/human mix. This is the reason for him having these cute ears!" Pumpkin tweaked his ears a few times.

"HEY!"

The eyes of every girl in the class glittered and sprang out of their seats to tweak his legendary ears.

"A dollar a turn! Line up, line up, line up!" Pumpkin exclaimed. Every girl got up in her face with cash. Pumpkin got up on top of the cage continuing her oral presentation. "Every night when there's a new moon (is that right?) Inuyasha turns into a full human! Complete with black hair and normal ears! But watch out! Sometimes, he turns into a scary full demon with RED EYES and HUGE FANGS and MENACING LONG CLAWS! My sister says that he looks hotter that way, but he looks pretty scary to me!"

Inuyasha was still under attack by crazy fourth-grade schoolgirls trying to tweak his cute ears. "Quit telling them my business, you little bitch!"

"And he has quite a potty-mouth! But no matter! When he's out of line his girlfriend Kagome tells him to sit and he literally sits! Isn't that cool? Huh, huh, huh, HUH?"

"Get them off of me! And she's not"

"Can he fetch stuff and rollover?" Kei Ito asked, raising his hand.

"That's a good question! Good thing I brought her here!"

"WHAT?"

Kagome stepped in the room, saying hello to everyone. Pumpkin let him out of his cage and Inuyasha dashed out of it. Before Inuyasha could run out the door, Kagome stopped him with a "SIT".

"Rollover, boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled away from the door and to her feet.

"Fetch!" She threw a ruler she borrowed from a boy's desk. He did just that.

"Beg!"

"Play dead!"

"STOP IT KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered, veins popping everywhere.

"And that's Lulu's show and tell!" Pumpkin said, counting her piles of money, "Thank you for listening!"

* * *

**Okay people! Review, Review, REVIEW! Or you'l never hear from Sesshomaru again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...sorry, got carried away...**


	2. Sesshomaru!

Please review, now I'm tired of people looking, but they wont leave anything! Leave some reviews, please!

* * *

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT! Once again I, Lulu, is presenting her show and tell! It's gonna be good! So good, the teachers head will explode, my classmates' heads are gonna explode, even our dying class pet hamster Hammy will EXPLODE! Last time Lulu got a C-plus cause Lulu hustled during the presentation, but today I…will...get…an…A! Not just an A, but an A-plus! But even better! An A-plus-plus-plus-plus-PLUS!" Pumpkin said, dancing on the ceiling.

"_She's so cute!" _Futaba thought, twirling a strand of her hair with her little hand.

Mrs. Hinata just smiled. She pulled down her skin-tight red blouse and told her to come down from the ceiling. "Please give us your show and tell report dear." Pumpkin got off the ceiling and landed on top of another cage covered in white cloth.

* * *

"Today I, Lulu, brought in a freak!" Pumpkin exclaimed, standing on top of the cage with a cane and a top hat that she got from nowhere.

"Well what do you know, a freak bring a freak!" Gina Suzuki joked. The whole class roared in laughter.

"You're the one to talk, whore!"

Gina just sank in her chair in silence, and so did the whole class.

"ANYWAY, what I'm about to show you might confuse you, it might scare you, and it might make you want to hurl! Ladies and germs, Lulu presents to you…Sesshomaru!"

Pulling of the cover, Pumpkin revealed an angry Sesshy trying to break the bar with his poison-claw. The whole class found him…disturbing.

"Eh, is that a woman?" One of her classmates asked.

"Is it a man?" Another asked.

"How old is he?"

"Is it gay?"

"Who did its hair?"

"It has nice eyeliner!"

"Now save the questions for later children!" Mrs. Hinata said, smiling. She sashayed to Sesshomaru, smiling seductively. "And my…um…teacher's intuition believes that this a really, really HOT guy!" She batted her eyes rapidly at him.

"Sesshomaru, or Fluffy as we call him, in a full fledged dog-demon. He is the older brother of Inuyasha!"

"This Sesshomaru demands that you get me out of this cage! And stop calling me Fluffy!" Sesshy screamed trying to push her teacher away from the cage.

"Fluffy is indeed a guy, but watch out! He's gay! That's why he wears makeup!" The whole class stared at him with wide eyes. Some homo-phobic boys tried to run out the classroom in fear.

"Like, this Sesshomaru is not gay! I am, like, _bi-sexual_! Now get me out of here!" Pumpkin let him out of the cage and Sesshy crawled out. Mrs. Hinata blushed and giggled madly, as she pulled her bunny ears down to her face and flirted with him.

Pumpkin continued her presentation. " Fluffy is also known as the great demon lord of the Western Lands! Or something like that…I-I don't know…Lulu thinks he's pretty ordinary to me…"

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME FLUFFY!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Okey-dokey then! I'll call you Sesshy!"

"No!"

"Fluffers?"

"No!"

"King Bishie?"

"NO!"

"Sesshy-nesshy-bo-besshy-bannana-fanna-fo-fesshy?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fine, I'll call you, Sess-sama!"

"Grrrr…I hate kids…especially girls!"

"HEY!" The girls in the class screeched in anger. All of a sudden, all the girls, even little Futaba, attacked our dear Sesshomaru. Some yanked his silver hair, some bit him, and some kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

"Ok, that's all for now, everybody!" Pumpkin said merrily, kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach, "Bye! Lulu loves ya!"

* * *

Remember, Pumpkin loves you, and do Buddhist monks take vows of silence? 


	3. Miroku!

Yeah, it's been a LONG time since I updated this. I didn't want to delete it. I'm thinking about updating some of my older stuff within this week and the next, and of course update My Plague and your all- time favorite! (But not today!)

* * *

"IT'S BEEN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGG TIME, BUT I HAVE MANY MORE THINGS TO SHOW AND TELL!" Declares Pumpkin, standing on top of her desk with heroic posture. The rest of her classmates looked at her like the fast-talking nutcase that she is. "THE FANS CALL, THE AUTHORESS CALLS, AND HEADS WILL ROLL IF THIS DOESN'T GET ANY REVIEWS! TODAY I SHALL PRESENT ANOTHER CHARACTER FOR—DRUMROLL PLEASE!—'INUYASHA FOR BEGINNERS!'"

Mrs. Hinata, my little spin-off from that teacher off of DearS, calmly tried to get Pumpkin down. Pumpkin complied and leaped gracefully off her desk, then dropped down to the floor like a rock.

"Now, Pumpkin dear, what hot guy do you have for us today?" Mrs. Hinata said dreamily, thinking about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from Pumpkin's last two presentations.

* * *

Pumpkin stood next to a something that was tall and looked like a man. "Today, I, Lulu, have brought in…Miroku!" She took off the cloth and there stood Miroku, who bowed honorably before the class. He had a leash on him and a picket sign that said "HELLO CHILDREN"

"He won't be talking for a while, vow of silence." Said Pumpkin. "ANYWAY! Miroku as you can see is a Buddhist monk! That, might I add, should never have been. For you see, Miroku is religious and smart, BUT, have awful morals."

Miroku somehow moved from right beside Pumpkin to Mrs. Hinata, who was across the classroom in the back. Miroku gave her one of those smiles and wrote on another picket sign saying: "WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILDREN?" Mrs. Hinata was blushing like mad from flattery. Pumpkin gave a strong yank on the leash and Miroku flew back to the spot next to her.

"There you have seen a prime example of what I told you! Miroku is a perverted womanizer who can't get any because he's on lockdown!"

Nana Sakuma raised her hand and asked, "Does he have carpal tunnel?" She pointed at his covered hand.

Suddenly, but not surprisingly, Pumpkin jumped onto Nana's desk with a megaphone screaming into it saying. "GGGGOOOOOOOOOOD QUESSSSSSSSTTIONNNNNN!" Poor Nana was sent flying.

"Miroku has inherited a curse that put a black hole in his hand. One day, this hole will kill him, but he made use of it and calls it the 'Wind Tunnel'!"

"Can we see?" The class asked in enthusiasm. Miroku rapidly wrote down something on yet _another_ picket sign (don't ask). He presented the message in humongous characters that screamed "NO!" Pumpkin grabbed the sign and tossed it out the third story window.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Pumpkin hollered, she grabbed Miroku's hand, took of the beads, and then everything started to gravitate toward the Wind Tunnel. Tests, bentos, even the class rabbit, Pudding. One little girl almost got sucked into the vortex, too, if Miroku hadn't closed it up.

"And there you have it!" Pumpkin said cheerfully to the class, which was in total disarray. "The honorable yet lecherous monk, Miroku! See you some other day, everybody!" She dropped to the floor just like that.

* * *

Please oh Please review! How am I supposed to know how good I did if no one tells me! GAH!

Wouldn't it be weird if you brought someonefor Show and Tell and they go to your school?


End file.
